


its nut a joke

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: crackerbox comix [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, Crack, M/M, No nut november, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: bongo yells at pol for breaking no nut november.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: crackerbox comix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007313
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	its nut a joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> thank you [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/pseuds/Iamonly17) for helping me with the title lol
> 
> and thank you queen [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald) for every fuckin thing!


End file.
